Field of the Invention
The present invention is an assistant device. More specifically, the present invention is a zipper assistant device.
Description of the Related Art
Most single or elderly women with weakened strength often struggle to get dressed with little to no help, especially when it comes to zipping-up a back zipper. It's even more difficult to get to a full closure or even reach the midsection of the back zipper without becoming exhausted. The zipper assistant device may be a great benefit to this problem and create comfort for users.
What is needed is a zipper assistant device that provides consumers with an accessory to help conveniently zip-up their zippers which are often located on the back of clothing.